crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Warp Room
A Warp Room was an area in most early Crash games (Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back to Crash Nitro Kart) from which a player can choose what level to play. The warp rooms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped and Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex were very similar. Each warp room had sections that usually contained six entrances (five levels, sixth was usually the boss). Each world in each warp room have different themes. In Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex, the worlds were split into the 4 classical elements, whereas in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, they were based after time periods, and after level themes in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. The warp rooms of Cortex Strikes Back and Warped return fully remastered in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. ''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Warp Room Theme Entry in Crash's 2 instruction book "Totally oblivious to Cortex's discoveries, Crash is laying out soaking in the sun. His little hacker sister Coco is typing furiously on her laptop, trying to finish her program before the battery runs down. She yelps - her screen has gone black - and she pleads with Crash to get her a new battery. On his way home to get her power back, Crash is suddenly blinded by a flash of light. Next thing he knows, a holographic projection of Cortex is talking to him in an ancient Warp Room!" "Cortex tells him about the impending disaster, and urges Crash to help him find the 25 crystals needed to power the only means of survival the Earth has left - the new Cortex Vortex. He explains that an ancient civilization built the Warp Rooms centuries ago, and that their door provide instant access to points all over the world - places hiding the coveted crystals! Of course, Cortex doesn't know that the Earth also contains valuable gems - 42 clear and 5 colored - which may hold the key to his downfall!" Overview The warp rooms in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back is represented by six rooms, five of which are connected via an elevator platform. The sixth room is secret. Each room has five levels and a load/save screen. Once each warp room is complete, Crash may ascend to the next via the platform, but he will be intercepted by a boss if it's his first time going up to the next warp room. Once the boss is defeated, the next room is accessible. To access the secret warp room, Crash must find certain secrets in levels that warp him to the secret room and unlock one of the levels there. This room has no platform that connects to the normal rooms. Crash can fight the bosses again by ascending from the respective room and holding . Each room has its own theme, after an island, or part of it, from the first Crash Bandicoot game: ''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Warp Room Theme This warp room is set in the time twister machine and it has a different format that makes it quicker to switch between rooms. Each room is on the same screen (minus the secret sixth room, located under the default floor) Each room has five levels and one boss (all located in the room) and once each level and the boss is complete, the next warp room will open. They also take the theme of a particular time period. The sixth room can be accessed via a platform once five relics are earned. ''Crash Bash'' Crash Bash Warp Room Theme The warp rooms in Crash Bash act in the same way, except there is a different number of entrances in each room, the entrances lead to the games, and players don't use lifts to get to the next room. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Warp Room Theme The warp room in this game is Coco's VR Hub System. It is a big laboratory built by Coco. There are five warp rooms on the first floor and a sixth on the second floor. Warp room six is accessed by a platform in the middle of the first floor after you clear the game. #The first one is an earthy themed one that looks like a green forest. Crash can access all of Rok-Ko's levels. #The second one is a cloudy, water-themed one. It is raining in there and Crash can access all of Wa-Wa's levels. #The third one is fiery. There is a huge fire in the background and Crash can access all of Py-Ro's levels. #The fourth one is an icy room. It is always snowing and Crash can access all of Lo-Lo's levels. #The fifth one is a green, space-theme warp room. There is a graphic of a galaxy in the background. This level has no Elemental to defeat, just Crunch. #The final one is the room Coco used in the opening to activate her portal system. The player needs relics to access the levels, with each requiring an additional 5. It is accessed by an elevator platform in the center of the main room. ''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' Warp rooms return in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure and act mostly the same as in previous games, though this time they are handled less like a playable area and more like a level select menu. Crash now hovers on a floating platform to access warp orbs that lead to the game's levels, in an outdoor area resembling an airborne jungle ruin with 4 floors. ''Crash Twinsanity'' In the demo version of Crash Twinsanity, the main room in the Iceberg Lab was used as a way to warp to one of the three available levels. When approaching the warp entrance, Cortex would voice over explaining what the level was about, like a narrator. ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant When Crash needs to collect Uka Uka's stolen voodoo bones, he uses his powers to let Crash move around the island quickly. In the area of Mount Grimly where the Grimly is first met, three warp pads appear leading to Wumpa Island, the Wastelands and Frozen Coast. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Warp rooms in the second and third games have been updated with new graphics and several other changes. In ''Cortex Strikes Back, the level doorways are no longer numbered and slots have been moved to the side of each doorway in order to accommodate a new relic slot for time trials. A large doorway for boss fights has also been added to each warp room and replaces the Save/Load Wall, which is now made redundant because of the games new saving features. Bosses are no longer encountered while traveling between warp rooms and boss fights are not accessed by using the lift. However, the lift can now be used to reach the secret warp room upon its discovery, beneath the first floor. Coco's Time Machine can be found on the second floor and must be interacted with to play as Coco Bandicoot. In Warped, Coco's laptop is found near the now redundant Save/Load Screen and needs to be interacted with if the player wishes to play as her. It is also used by Coco for her own time traveling exploits. The DLC level Future Tense has its own chamber that can be reached by using a secondary platform that appears around the center of the hub. Gallery crash2warp1.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 1. crash2warp2.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 2. crash2warp3.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 3. crash2warp4.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 4. crash2warp5.png|Crash 2 - Warp Room 5. Warp Room Thumbnail.png|Warp Room thumbnail in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Warp room.PNG|Crash 3 - Warp Room 1. crash3warp2.png|Crash 3 - Warp Room 2. crash3warp3.png|Crash 3 - Warp Room 3. crash3warp4.png|Crash 3 - Warp Room 4. crash3warp5.png|Crash 3 - Warp Room 5. SCES 028.34 28082013 180439 0138.png|Crash Bash - Warp Room 1. SCES 028.34 28082013 180452 0616.png|Crash Bash - Warp Room 2. SCES 028.34 28082013 180512 0226.png|Crash Bash - Warp Room 3. SCES 028.34 28082013 180528 0236.png|Crash Bash - Warp Room 4. WoC Warp.jpg|Wrath of Cortex Warp Room. THAwarp1.png|The Huge Adventure - Warp Room 1. THAwarp2.png|The Huge Adventure - Warp Room 2. THAwarp3.png|The Huge Adventure - Warp Room 3. THAwarp4.png|The Huge Adventure - Warp Room 4. Twinsanity Warp.jpg|Iceberg Lab's Warp Room in the Crash Twinsanity E3 Demo. MOM Warp.jpg|The Warp Room in Mount Grimly. Warp_Room.png|The remastered first warp room of Cortex Strikes Back in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 2 Warp Room 1.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 2 Warp Room 1. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 2 Warp Room 2.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 2 Warp Room 2. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 2 Warp Room 3.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 2 Warp Room 3. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 2 Warp Room 4.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 2 Warp Room 4. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 2 Warp Room 5.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 2 Warp Room 5. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 3 Warp Room 1.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 3 Warp Room 1. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 3 Warp Room 2.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 3 Warp Room 2. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 3 Warp Room 3.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 3 Warp Room 3. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 3 Warp Room 4.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 3 Warp Room 4. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot 3 Warp Room 5.jpg|Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash 3 Warp Room 5. Manga Warp Room.png es:Warp Room fr:Zone de téléportation ru:Warp Room Category:Places Category:Machines Category:Warp Room